


Are You Always This Quiet?

by Happylittleaddict



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon Universe, Conversation, Swearing, Tucker an Simmons have forced bonding?, i have no idea how to tag this, mentioned death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happylittleaddict/pseuds/Happylittleaddict
Summary: Tucker and Simmons find themselves on patrol together and have no idea what to talk about.





	Are You Always This Quiet?

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a writing prompt request from blueberryshortcake on tumblr. They are a neat person and this was bloody challenging. Took me three weeks to finally get it written.

Tucker and Simmons had been paired up for patrol this time. Since being taken in by the NR there was a randomness to patrol pairs. Simmons didn’t like it very much he wasn’t used to working with Tucker like this, he would rather be paired with Grif, even if that meant he was doing two peoples work instead. 

“Are you always this quiet?” Tucker asked him about an hour into their patrol. He wasn’t used to the quiet, Caboose tended to talk to himself or go on about nonsense. Washington had a similar habit though his ramblings actually pertained to something, be it mission planning or figuring out more training exercises. Either way the silence unnerved Tucker a bit even if he wouldn’t admit it.

Simmons looked over at him and shrugged “Not usually.” He admitted. It was true he had a tendency to talk to himself or force conversation but he had no idea what to talk about with Tucker. His kid? His teammates? How he ended up getting all but one of his NR team killed? He had no idea and that last one was most likely a touchy subject. So he was going the safe route by not talking about anything.

“Then why so quiet?” He asked arching a brow despite the fact he was wearing a helmet. He’d always been expressive even when it was pointless to be. “I mean we’ve all been working together for years so it’s not like you have to be shy about talking dude.” 

He did have a point Simmons thought. He really shouldn’t be nervous about it, then again he wasn’t always the biggest fan of Tucker. “I guess I just don’t know what to talk about, it’s not really a big deal.” He said to him looking forward again. This was going to be a long shift though if they were going to be silent the entire time.

Tucker was quiet for a few minutes “ever seen Lost?” He asked him. 

“Yes but I haven’t finished the last season so don’t spoil it” Simmons responded a bit huffily. They hadn’t had much down time so he hadn’t gotten to see the last few episodes. Every time he tried something always interrupted. 

“Dude that show is hella old how haven’t you finished it yet?” Tucker asked a bit exasperated at that response.

“Hey we haven’t exactly had the time to watch that stuff. It’s one of those shows that requires a lot of focus. I’m surprised you even watched it.” Simmons said rolling his eyes at him. 

“Hot chicks on an island and crazy conspiracies are awesome. Shit stayed interesting.” Tucker snorted as he spoke. “If you tell anyone about this I’m going to kill you though” he added as a half serious half joking threat.

The rest of the patrol was spent talking about the crazy ass shit that went down in the show. It was nice to find some common ground.


End file.
